


Caught

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to keep their relationship a secret, Rocket and Groot  get caught making out 3 times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Rocket's claws dug into Groot's neck as Groot's hand's held rocket up so they could kiss. The two hadn't been able to do this for a while considering they went from the prison to saving the galaxy not to mention other incidents Rocket would rather not remember. Then they'd had to adjust to life on a ship with more than just the two of them. This make out session was long over due as far as they were concerned.

Things were just getting to the point of taking of clothes when Drax's deep voice caused them to jerk apart, Groot almost dropping Rocket in his surprise. Rocket's tail was bristled and he hid his face in Groot's chest as he spoke.

" Ya wanna repeat that Drax? " Rocket didn't look up even as Drax replied. 

" I said I did not mean to interrupt your mating rituals friend Rocket, but friends Peter and Gamora have called a team meeting. " Drax said with a calm monotone. 

" I am Groot. " Groot said with a smile, assuring Drax they would be there shortly. As Drax's foot steps headed down the hall Rocket looked up and called out to the buff man walking away. 

" Drax! don't you dare tell anyone what ya saw got it!? " Rocket ended his sentence with a snarl.

Drax waved him off but when Rocket and Groot entered the meeting room later no one was looking at them oddly so Rocket assumed Drax had not spoken of what he'd seen. As the days passed he forgot all about being caught and that is probably why next time they are caught by Gamora who literately drops in on them. They're in their shared room on the ship, Groot spread out on the bed with Rocket on his chest slowly nibbling a path down his body when the ceiling above them tumbles down along with a blade wielding Gamora.

Gamora takes one look at the pair and her skin darkens in a blush as she huffs out an apology. " I'm sorry I was checking the ventilation system for the ship when I heard what I thought were sounds of distress from your room. I see now I was wrong and shall take my leave. " Gamora tries to hurry out but Groot reaches out and gently takes her arm as Rocket asks her not to tell Quill in a voice muffled in Groot's chest.

Rocket was smart, a genius, so he is more than a little upset that he's stupid enough to get caught a third time, and by Quill no less. The rest of the team are off shopping on the planet they're currently docked on so Groot and Rocket have the whole ship to themselves for a few hours. So instead of doing the smart thing and taking things to their room or even just a more secure area they make themselves comfortable in the cockpit of the Milano.

Rocket's shirt is off and Groot is slowly working down his chest, feeling every inch of his furred partner before removing his pants, when they hear a gasp that can only belong to one person. Rocket freezes, to scared to turn around. He hadn't wanted Quill to find out because he knew the other would taunt them about it constantly but right now he's got bigger worries. His back is facing the door, his shirtless back, revealing the implants that he tries not to let anyone but Groot see. If Quill picks fun at them now Rocket fears he make break but then a large hand is covering his back and he is being pulled into Groot's chest and Peter is speaking quietly.

" Oops, sorry you guys, didn't mean to interrupt. Keep going and I'll take Drax and Gamora back to a few shops to give you some time alone. " Quill is saying as he backs out of the room. 

" What? " Rocket hears himself say before he can think. " Aren't you gonna make some kinda joke, yell, kick us off the team!? "

"Why on Earth would I do that? " Peter asks with a confused expression. " I mean, yeah I'll probably make some wood jokes later, but for now I'm not doing any of that. "

" You're not? " Rocket asked finally looking at Peter.

" Why would I ever kick you off the team? For making out in the cockpit? That's just silly, I've done worse in here, " Peter said with a laugh.

" But you're a humie, and we're ...we... " Rocket trailed off unable to remember why he had been so worried about Quill finding out.

" I'm a humie that grew up amongst the stars. I mean, come on, I've seen and slept with some really odd species in the past, seeing this, two of my best friends finding love in one another, that's something to celebrate. " Peter said with a soft smile. " Now get to it and I'll keep the others busy and later we'll all have a party. "

" ...Thanks Quill, I guess your not 100% a dick, after all. " Rocket said with a smirk before turning back to Groot as Peter quietly left.


End file.
